tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Out Cold
After being forced to go to school in spite of having a cold, Jupiter winds up spreading her illness to the rest of the school. Jupiter and Julie team up to evade the infected alumni. Cold Open Judy and Colleen poke fun at a vegetarian meal getting served in the cafeteria along with their school's sudden push toward recycling. The two throw their food away in a specialized bin, which is actually a passage through chemical plants, leading to a pool that's used to fill up pesticide containers used on the veggies put in the school's food. Plot Boris scolds Jupiter for not getting ready for school. Jupiter claims that she has caught a bad cold and that she doesn't want to spread it to her classmates. Boris claims that a cold is not a major illness and forces Jupiter to get ready, but not before demanding that she get him a glass of water. Jupiter gets dressed and accidentally sneezes on the ice tray. She puts the ice in the glass anyways to get back at Boris. At school, Jupiter attempts to avoid any contact with her peers, hoping to not spread her cold. She winds up sneezing and unable to get any tissues on time, the oncoming residue gets on her hands. Jupiter goes to the bathroom to clean herself, but fails to wipe the knobs. Taylor comes in and comes into contact with the germs, slowly spreading it to everyone she sees. Jupiter meets Julie and the former reveals her ailment. Both get locked in a conversation, which is abruptly cut short by Jupiter getting knocked out by a medicine ball tossed by Tiberius. Jupiter awakens in the infirmary, having been out for four hours. Upon exiting she discovers the school is in disrepair and that nobody's present. She goes to the stairwell and slips on something, but is unable to make out what it is due to a lack of lighting. After finding a lightswitch, she discovers the area is covered in mucus. Numerous cocoons line the walls and the students emerge, sick and zombified. Jupiter flees and comes across Julie; she had been unaffected due to her mother making her take cold pills before going to school. Both take refuge in Cosmo's office and find he has gone. They barricade the door and attempt to come up with a solution. Meanwhile, we see that Suzy has barricaded herself in a hidden penthouse above the school (and that she has gagged and hogtied Cosmo and Ms. Chapley.) All she could do is watch the ensuing chaos in the lower levels, happy to know that soon she would be the only student left. However, she soon discovers Jupiter and Julie are unaffected. She hacks into the school's P.A. system and brings the zombie's attention to Jupiter and Julie's whereabouts. Both attempt to escape but find the zombies have made it to the door and the windows can't be opened. Julie soon discovers a secret passageway and both go through it. Back to Suzy, already angered over Jupiter and Julie making it out, as well as constantly hearing the muffled cries of Cosmo and Ms. Chapley, she sends both into the lower levels, where they're immediately afflicted due to the now toxic environment. The zombies are unable to locate the two girls and are aghast to learn the school had been put on lockdown prior. Cosmo then remembers Suzy and decides to rally the zombies to aid him in getting revenge. To Jupiter and Julie, both attempt to make their way in the dark corridor, soon discovering a tight hallway with sharp nails piercing through the walls. Unable to muster the will to squeeze through, they go back the way they came and stumble upon a secret passageway. Making it through, they discover a collection of files detailing the students at the school, as well as the school's safety protocols. Hoping to find an answer to their problems, they look in a section on biological emergencies, but see one of the pages had been confiscated. Suzy has the page they need and discover that the girls are in the passageway. In a fit, Suzy accidentally activates the P.A. system and lets slip she is in the penthouse. The girls demand that she tell them how stop the virus but she refuses. It is then that Jupiter reveals that she has Suzy's file and that they intend to spread everything in it. The girls flee and Suzy attempts to rally the zombies to get them, but they already made their way to the penthouse. Outflanked, Suzy flees into the corridor but is horrified to learn that the only way out is through the nail-filled hallway. Not wanting to get infected, Suzy struggles to get through the hall, but is caught and zombified. The girls catch this and demand to know where the cure is on the condition they free her. Suzy is only able to tell them that it's in the penthouse. The girls reluctantly go through the hall (the zombies are more interested in Suzy and more or less leave them alone.) and search the penthouse for the information they need. They find that a part of the school had been rigged with cough medicine and vitamin c dispensers and that they need to guide every zombie to it. They tease the zombies into following them and manage to get them to the room, but they attempt to bust out of it. The girls are horrified to learn the controls are inside the same room. Having caused the spread, Jupiter opts to sacrifice herself so Julie could make it. Both enter and discover they share the same immunity (Jupiter already had the cold, along with Julie's medication.), but upon getting to the controls they are faced with another dilemma, how to activate it. Both struggle with the controls and discover that it was merely a mechanism to bring out the real switch. The zombies get to them and dogpile on the girls as Jupiter struggles to reach for the switch. Jupiter awakens and finds everything's back to normal. She writes it off as a bad dream but discovers that everything prior did in fact happen. All of the kids weren't zombies, but rather just drowsy and in agony over the severity of their illness. Cosmo comes to them and Jupiter admits that she spread the cold, but also claims she never wanted to go to school to avoid spreading it. Cosmo lets her off since she did cure everyone and that she didn't need to learn anything. To Suzy, she is cured as well and wound up in the still messy stairwell. She cockily claims she won but is encased in a mucus wave. We see Boris and Suzy are cooped up in Hanneke's rodent-infested attic with colds. Hanneke claims she's going to leave for a while and the two are left to suffer with their ailments. Trivia * Only episode to be written and directed entirely by women. * The corridor scene is a reference to Blind Alleys, a segment in the 1972 film Tales from the Crypt. * The scene where Suzy gets covered in mucus seems to be a node to the conclusion of The Raft, a segment in Creepshow 2. * Hanneke's final words, "Goodnight bunnies." is a reference to Misfits of Science, namely the vanity card for James D. Parriott Productions.